


At Your Side

by Prismacoloured



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eruri Week, M/M, gross old men in love, mentions of erurimike, more tags to be added as updates are made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismacoloured/pseuds/Prismacoloured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of writings for Eruri Week 2014/15 with each chapter equalling each day.</p>
<p>Day 1: Past/Memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never actually written Eruri before even though it’s such a huge love of mine, so forgive me if it’s horribly ooc and awkward. I’m hoping working on eruri week will help kick start my drive to write again this coming new year and continue my other in-progress fics. 
> 
> With this part I’ve kind of tried to make it about them (in particular Levi) reminiscing on the past but I think I’ve missed the point a bit with it not being specifically Eruri centric..? Plus it’s unbeta’d, so probably full of errors. I don’t know, I don’t like it but I’m uploading it anyway and I really hope the rest of the week will turn out better once I start writing it.  
> As per always, ended up with more plot than I wanted. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> You can find me on my tumble at [SquadLeaderKirschtein](http://squadleaderkirschtein.tumblr.com)
> 
> Mentions of Erurimike and character death

Things had finally calmed down a little and for the first time in weeks Levi found himself climbing into a bed that already had his lover laying in it.

Work had piled up what with returning from outside the walls and rescuing Eren from the titan shifters. Tensions had been high and now with the military being aware of the dangers of people being able to become the monsters they had been so sure they were safe from for so long, it seemed that the powers from above were all trying to use any excuse to pile more of the blame on those of the Scouting Legion. As soon as he had barely recovered from his wounds enough Erwin had been the inner circle twice trying to convince the nobles there that their work was still worth contributing their money towards, but each time had come back with the grim news that another patron for five had either lowered their donation or dropped out completely and wanted nothing more to do with them. Money was tight and rations were slim but they were making do and things were finally levelling out into a more manageable situation.   
Levi knew there was nothing he could do and so had spent his time awaiting the Commander’s returns by keeping the base in strict order, making sure surfaces and floors were spotless even without all the cleaning products he preferred to use for those ones were to be kept only for particularly dirty emergencies.

It was far from comfortable like how it used to be, if you could even call it that in the first place, but it was enough to be livable for the soldiers who knew better than to complain about anything anyway. So here they were, finally both in bed before midnight and anticipating a long overdue afternoon off duty the next day. Levi had folded his clothes up as per norm and placed them on the chair designated for the purpose, not bothering to redress before crawling under the already warmed sheets. His lover said no word, only shifting his body enough to get into Levi’s favoured position so the smaller man could curl up against his side and rest his head on his chest.

They were laying in the darkness for nearly ten minutes before Erwin suddenly spoke.

“I want to go out.”

“Now? I just got comfortable.” That earnt him a chuckle; a noise he had sorely missed that rumbled through the bare chest beneath him.

“Tomorrow.”

“Why?”

He was met with a broken silence. Not uncomfortable, but still painful like a nerve rubbed raw. Clearly the blond had been thinking about this for a long while, too busy however to let himself dwell on the subject properly.

“I want to say goodbye.”

_Ah.._

Levi didn’t need to ask to know exactly what Erwin was talking about it. Or more specifically who.

The lack of Mike’s presence had been far greater than any of them could have anticipated. Levi would have made a joke about the hole he left behind made sense because of the man’s great height and build but had left it, the words tasting foul in his mouth before even saying them.

No.. For while the man tended to keep quiet most of the time and to himself when possible, having him not return had torn a giant gaping rift in the both of their lives.

Still Levi would go hunting for him for a full two minutes when he wanted to try and reach something on the highest shelf or find little notelets and memos he had scribbled in that God-awful scrawl he called his handwriting. Each time he would suddenly remember the truth about the situation and force himself to bite back emotions that he had hoped never to experience again. It had hurt when Isabelle and Farlan had died, when his squad had died. He would have been heartless to not let it affect him, but over time death was something that a soldier working in the Scouting Legion would have to accept. Death was coming for them all in the end. It followed behind like a looming shadow, each day getting a step closer to catching up.

But.. Someone like Mike..? Somebody that seemed just so untouchable and strong. It was only a harsh and cold reminder that even the most powerful soldier could one day be struck down the same as a fresh recruit straight out of graduation. But what hurt most is how they neither knew how it happened. All Levi knew was that when Erwin returned the the gates, covered in blood but thankfully with the Jaeger boy in tow, Mike was nowhere to be seen..

Only yesterday he had slowed his pace down to a standstill at the door of the now unoccupied office they still had yet to properly clear through. Mike had no family left. Nobody to claim whatever things still lay within. He had used to write letters home, to his mother and father who lived on a little farm where Mike had grown up as an only child. He had always spoken fondly of the place whenever he let his tongue go whenever the three of them were alone. Levi remembered the first time he mentioned it, watching Erwin and his friend from training bonding over old stories before the subject switched to Mike being scolded for letting one of their dogs bring mud back into the house, more specifically his parent’s bed where it sat in the middle of freshly washed sheets with a look Mike would forever describe as smug and as if he knew exactly what he was doing and how much he’d get in trouble for it. They had all laughed about how he had been forced into cleaning the house from top to bottom and how really things hadn’t changed what with Levi’s strict cleaning schedule keeping him on his toes even today. Erwin had opened a bottle of Sina-imported whiskey and they shared a few glasses full between the three of them, toasting their friendship and recalling more little stories from various childhoods that they were comfortable to share.

But one day a letter had arrived back with the news that his mother and father had both fallen ill to something that had spread across the village that winter. Mike had been granted permission to leave and had taken off on his fastest stallion before daybreak. Two weeks later and Mike had returned, a solemn look on his features and a small bag slung over his back of possessions he had decided to keep. Mike never sent another letter after that.

Time had passed and as the three of them opened up more to each other Levi found it funny how he could have ever found himself intimidated by the giant man. But then the first time he had met the guy he’d had his face shoved in a puddle of filthy water after a long and difficult chase, so how couldn’t he have been? Levi wasn’t the type to let himself be intimidated. He threw back curses at every opportunity and stood up for himself even months after the incident. Even if he was so much shorter and it looked almost comical, the months went on and Levi wondered to himself how he ever thought Mike was a man that could truly be feared at all off of the battlefield. Because when that man was fighting titans, he could definitely see the danger in every inch of coiled muscle and sharp features. Only then would he feel a shudder of nerves he couldn’t deny for the Strongest soldier of them all.

Levi remembered the day he had wound up in Erwin’s office, clothes thrown across the room and a hard cock halfway down his throat. He hadn’t been blind to the sexual tension between the two of them and had been spent too many nights alone with his right hand planning out every vivid detail of the best way to get his hands on the newly appointed Commander’s bare skin. It had taken too much time to convince Erwin however that he didn’t care much for playing games when it came to this, expeditions always a danger to their lives even if Levi liked to think both of them would survive for quite a few more years yet. Luckily a shipment of luxury wines from the inner circle for the holidays had given him the perfect excuse to usher them away to somewhere more private for some quality time together .

It was just past midnight and officially Christmas day and Levi was on his knees, sucking hard at that delicious cock he had only dreamed about and it was just as perfect as he had imagined. Large hands were in his hair, pulling just slightly at each and every flick of Levi’s tongue against the sensitive head. Looking up he expected Erwin’s eyes to perhaps be closed or rolling back in pleasure because Levi knew damn well how good he was at this; but instead they were open and focused intensely at how his lips were drawn taught around his thickness. He hadn’t lasted long, drinks making them both even more needy for each other and things had quickly progressed to the bed where Levi was left thoroughly fucked and blissed out. He had slept well that night for the first time in what felt like months and told Erwin in the morning that it was the best birthday present he’d ever been given, much to the blond’s surprise who had no idea that the date was anything other than Christmas.

He’d been a little worried of Mike finding out but it seemed as always that the man already knew, as per always. The man just had a weird gift for that sort of thing as he sniffed at the air and gave a knowing smirk at the two of them as they walked into the mess hall for a late breakfast. But thankfully he’d said nothing of it till the three of them were alone the next day each again with a drink in hand reminiscing on past events as they did every second Friday night.

Mike had made an offhand comment about wishing his best friend’s new lover good luck and about how he had struggled with Erwin’s apparent insatiable libido back in training which had Levi choking on his drink. He had coughed, spluttered and needed a pat on the back by one of them before he could catch his breath again. He gave a few deep breaths, wiping the alcohol from where it had spilled from his lips and tears in the corners of his eyes using a small napkin before he glared at the two of them unable to quite find the words to respond with.   
They both had the nerve to laugh about it before they both reassured Levi that it was something that happened in the past and those days were well behind them now. But still Levi wondered how close the two of them really used to be and occasionally his mind would wander to imagining how Erwin would look on his back with Levi riding him from above just as he liked it; but perhaps with the addition of another large blond spreading his lover’s legs to thrust deep inside and take care of him in a way that Levi just never could.

He’d kept this secret for a time knowing that perhaps it was a little weird to tell your lover that you thought about him with his previous partner from time to time, but thing had come to light almost three weeks ago.

Erwin had been surprisingly calm about it and had even suggested he speak to Mike about joining them at some point if only to fulfil Levi’s dirty little fantasy for one night. He had whispered stories that night in bed all in vivid detail all about how his friend used to hold him down and fill him up in the most delicious ways, about a cock that rivalled his own in both length and girth and he’d doubt even Levi could fully take down his throat even if he was oh-so talented at it. Tales of how the two of them would surround Levi, overwhelm him with pleasure and leave him desperate and begging to cum by the end of it..

To say Levi couldn’t wait was an understatement.

Erwin had been true to his word, speaking to his best friend and making plans to spend a night together just as soon as this whole thing with the quickly approaching 57th expedition is over and everything calms down enough to earn them a day off.

It never did.

Things went to hell and back. Titans being spotted inside Wall Rose and a huge mess in Stohess to deal with, everyone was split up to venture in different directions to try and get everything back under control and keep the damage and casualties to a minimum.

Mike never returns. None of his squad made it back from where they had ventured. All were assumed dead since to hope that they would survive a night outside closed gates would be a miracle and Levi has long ago abandoned the idea that such things exist.

They had been busy since then, far too much so to spend time reminiscing about the injured and people they had lost altogether. The numbers were too great and there were more important things they were forced to focus on and after all to show weakness to the younger soldiers would be unacceptable. They needed to be strong, to inspire them to stay strong themselves even as the world crashed and burned all around them.

But now things were calming down just a little. Just enough to allow themselves the time to grieve for those they’d lost as they lay in bed together in the middle of the night, holding tightly to each other subconsciously thankful that they at the very least were still alive. For they were the lucky ones, if you could even call it that.

“Yeah.. I’d like that.”

They let themselves grieve that night. For the soldiers lost that Levi knew more by face than by name as he passed them by. For the elite squad he had helped handpick the day he’d been made a corporal himself. For Nanaba who was always smiling and lighting up the room whenever she entered with a cup of tea. For Mike.

_Mike.._

That one hurt more than he ever could have imagined. The memories fresh for the both of them as they entwined tighter as the cold from outside threatened to chill them both.

They could only hope that he died painlessly.

And that wherever he was now; he was at peace.


End file.
